To All the Fairies I've Ever Loved
by AnneAquila
Summary: Love to Love sickness is Spring to Hay fever. Tinkerbell knows this best. (or) Tink is grounded. She tries to manage by kissing her friends. But there is a certain someone whom she wants to kiss more than anyone else...


**A/N:** Umm... This may or may not be inspired by that fic of yours, Aquila... Hello lovely peeps of the Tinkerbell fandom! Please read through this fic and tell me what you think!

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Pixie Hollow or any related characters. I am just a humble fanfic writer seeking to improve my writing.

* * *

Tinkerbell was panicking.

No, her tinkering was going well, no, her friends were fine and no, she did not mess up the changing of the seasons again.

That happened only once and had been a pathway paved with good intentions. (yes, yes, she knew she was lucky it didn't all go to hell)

No, her problem was far more personal this time- her wings were drooping.

It was each fairy's nightmare- to be robbed of flight.

Her translucent wrings were a shade more solid, flapping them made her more tired than usual and nearly half of all of her pixie dust for the day had been used to get her here. That was _way_ too much pixie dust.

Tinkerbell used to pride herself on being the most efficient fairy around.

This was a big blow on her.

Terence came out at the sound of heavy flapping and gasped.

"Oh Tink, what happened?"

Tinkerbell shook her head desperately.

"I don't know," she said, "I woke up like this."

Terence frowned.

He tilted his head to the left and then to the right.

He leaned back and took a good look at her.

Then he laughed.

"Tink," he said, barely controlling his laughter, "You're been bitten by the love bug!"

Tink looked at Terence like he'd lost his mind.

"What?"

"Love sickness," he explained, "It's what happens when a fairy falls in love with another and keeps it to themselves. Your wings are a symbol of free will and expression, you see. Denying yourself that causes them to shrivel up."

"Huh," said Tink, "I knew love's a pain, but I didn't realize by how much."

Terence laughed at that.

But then quickly sobered up.

"You should resolve it quickly," he informed her, "We can't have you single-handedly finish up our reserves, now can we?"

"Aw shucks. Okay, I'll try to figure something out."

"But seriously, it'll start spreading in a bit. Unfortunately our wings are really close to our hearts, so do it soon."

"Resolve it?"

"Well, you know…"

"I seriously don't."

Terence floundered a bit.

"Kiss the guy."

"Wait, what? I can't-"

"Well, it doesn't have to be a kiss," Terence corrected himself, "Any expression of affection will do. But the greater the degree of expression of those repressed feelings, the more effective it is."

"But I can't."

"And why not?"

"…Because it's- well because it's _her_."

Terence blinked.

Then frowned.

"If you are worrying about the two of you being girls, then-"

"No, no, that's not it. It's because- oh, come here."

She pulled him towards her by his ear.

She whispered at him furiously.

Maybe it was a trick of the light, but Tink's wings seemed a bit less opaque.

But Terence didn't notice.

His attention was completely captured by what Tink had just divulged.

"Seriously?" he asked, eyes wide.

"Yes, seriously."

"But Tink, if it's her, then you probably can't resolve it before-"

"Yeah, I know."

Terence thought furiously for a solution.

But his mind just came at a blank.

"Oh Tink, you have the worst of luck."

Tink sniffed.

"Will it be too late?"

Terence tilted his head slightly.

He felt bad for Tink, he really did, but right now-

Right now, he was confused.

Majorly confused.

Did he miss something?

"Too late for what?"

* * *

Terence had doubled over with tears in his eyes.

He was practically roaring with laughter.

Tink beat at his back with tightly curled fists.

"Don't laugh, you jerk! It was an honest question!"

"I just- give me a moment."

Just when he was about to calm down, he caught sight of Tink's reddened face and dissolved into peals of laughter once more.

"Oh, shut it Mr. Our-wings-are-really-close-to-our-hearts, you- you misled me!"

" _I_ misled _you_? I was just giving you an honest fact!"

"Honest fact, huh? Honest fact. One of the first things you tell me about love sickness is that it could turn my heart to stone-"

"It can! But it only happens after-"

"After the changing of seven seasons!" screeched Tink, "Well, what d'you know, I'd sooner die of starvation! Or lack of sleep!"

Terence grinned from ear to ear.

He hadn't laughed this much in ages.

"Do you know what kind of a shock I got? I was in agony-"

"For all of three minutes, you drama queen. Chill out."

"'Chill out' he says. 'Chill out' says the guy red with laughter."

Terence allowed himself one last giggle.

Tink huffed and turned away.

Her wings fluttered weakly.

Terence softened.

"But hey, cheer up Tink!" he said, "As per tradition and just for today, you have an unlimited supply of moon dust!"

Suddenly Tink wasn't mad anymore.

But the gleam in her eyes as she grabbed his hand in hers was a bit unsettling…

"Unlimited supply?"

Terence gently tugged his hands away.

Then, he tugged them more soundly.

It was to no avail- Tink held them in a vice-like grip.

Her knuckles were turning white.

Terence regretted it just a bit.

"…Just for today."

"Unlimited?"

"Just take what you need," Terence relented.

They had extra after Tink's scepter had produced it in excess after all.

Maybe things would work out…?

Tinkerbell whooped, crowing madly.

"Thanks!" she exclaimed, her mind already going through her list of inventions and calculating a rough estimate of what she'd need.

"Don't mention it."

But first, Tinkerbell needed to tinker up a pair of disposable wings.

* * *

Tinkerbell spent the rest of the day with her inventions.

She completed 20 out of the pending 21 projects.

The one thing she didn't finish was the disposable wings.

The next day, things went downhill.

Fast.

Half of the daily dose of pixie dust didn't even last her an hour.

Tink was officially grounded.

* * *

"Rosetta, kiss me!"

"I'm flattered, honey, but I don't see you that way."

"What? No, neither do I," said Tinkerbell.

"Then why the sudden request?"

"Well, you see…"

Tink gave her a brief overview of her situation.

"Aw, sugar cube, it doesn't work that way."

"Why not? I had a crush on you a few years back."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

Tink launched into a long tirade of how 'feelings' and 'repression' and something about corks in wine bottles?

"Well," Rosetta hesitantly cut in, "it might help for a little bit, but only your one true love can actually heal your-"

"Don't say it!"

"Why not?"

"If you say it, I'll have to acknowledge its existence," said Tink, unusually determined, "I refuse to give it that satisfaction."

Rosetta just sighed and kissed Tink on the cheek.

Tink's wings glowed slightly, but there was no other noticeable change.

However, Tink didn't miss a beat.

She took out a bunch of kooky looking devices.

A sheet of mica went behind one wing.

A fuff of moon dust was brushed on it.

She held up a thin piece of quartz crystal and focused the light of the sun on her wing.

She murmured to herself about angles and diffraction patterns for a bit.

She finally smiled.

"The opacity dropped by 7%," she said giddily, "It should allow me to get to Silvermist's without a problem."

Having said this, Tink made to jump off the leaf.

Rosetta dragged her back before she could flit away.

"Tink, please don't tell me you are going to go around Pixie Hollow, kissing every fairy that has ever caught your eye," she practically begged.

Tink away guiltily.

"Not exactly," she stalled.

Rosetta groaned.

"Tink, no!"

* * *

 **A/N** : Well, that's it for now, peeps! Tell me what you think. Reads, reviews, and keyboard smashes are welcome!


End file.
